


A Very Long Day

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is forced to do something he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Day

A Very Long Day  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt is forced to do something he doesn't want to.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/averylongday_zpsqfqazq7x.jpg.html)

Milt slowly woke up from what he would guess to be a really bad hangover. Suddenly, he realized he couldn’t move his arms or legs. He was tied down and he had on a blindfold. Milt didn’t want to panic right away, but the last thing he remembered was he and Russ playing 5000 Rummy and Russ was kicking his ass. He listened to see if Russ was here with him. He could hear Russ next to him. Russ was also awake and freaking out.

Milt said, “Russ, don’t freak out yet. We don’t know what this is about yet. Maybe they just want some information and then they’ll let us go. They have us blindfolded, so that’s a good sign.”

“Jesus, Milt, I’ve been calling out for you for over an hour. What the fuck did they give us? How did they get us? The last thing I remember was playing cards. How about you?”

“Yes, that’s what I remember too. They must have slid something under the door and pumped some gas into the house. I know I was drugged, but that’s the only way it could have happened. We didn’t eat or drink anything out of the ordinary. He knew that Russ was freaking out and with good cause. Milt was freaking out too.

Milt listened closely and could hear there was someone in the room with them. Milt heard him come closer and he asked, “What do you want from us?”

“Oh shit, are they in here?” Russ called out quietly.

“Yes, Russ, he’s right next to me,” Milt answered.

“Well, it’s good to see you both awake. We were beginning to wonder if we were ever going to start having fun,” the stranger said.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Milt asked.

“You’ll never know who we are, but our client wants you hurt in the worst way possible, so we figured we’d come up with a plan for Agnew here,” the man almost laughed when he said it.

Russ asked, “Like what?”

“Like, your partner will fuck you, or you’ll die,” the man answered.

“That’s not going to happen,” Milt shouted as he started to try and get loose from his ties. He then realized they were handcuffs and he was going nowhere.

“Chamberlain, it will happen or we’ll kill him.”

“You’re going to kill us anyhow, so just kill us now,” Russ suggested firmly.

“You talk big, but would you be able to live with yourself if we killed him and let you live? That’s what we have planned for him. We’ll kill you and then let him go. He’ll have to live with that for the rest of his life. Or we’ll do the opposite and kill him and let you live. Do you think either of you can live with that?”

Russ was quiet for a moment and asked, “Why are you doing this?”

“Our client wants to degrade you both as much as he can and he knows you might hang out together but you aren’t a couple. So, that’s when he came up with the idea. Not only will you fuck him, Chamberlain, but we’ll tape it and send copies to your friends. You’ll do it, or live without your partner.”

“Fuck you. I’m not touching him so you can all get your rocks off, you sick perverted son-of-a-bitch,” Milt yelled.

Russ said, “Milt, calm down. It doesn’t help to get upset. That’s what they want. They’re probably taping this already.”

“Right you are, Agnew. We’re not only taping it, but the client is watching the show. He’s enjoying it so far. Are you going to let your partner fuck you?”

Russ thought a moment and said, “Don’t we have time to discuss it or something?”

“No, it’s make up your mind time. Will you let him fuck you so that you both live, or will you refuse and we’ll kill him or you?”

“Well, what do you think I’m going to say, you idiot,” Russ growled.

The man walked up to Russ’s side of the bed and slapped him hard on the face. It took Russ by surprise and he made a noise when the man did it.

“Don’t fucking touch him! Get away from him. Kill me and let him go. That’s what the deal was, right?” Milt asked.

“No, I said he had to decide. It’s not your decision. He is willing to let you fuck him, so that’s what’s going to happen or else.”

Milt swallowed hard and said, “Or else what?”

“If you don’t give him what he wants, we’re going to kill you both.”

“You’re going to kill us anyway. Even if you say you won’t, you are. I know little pieces of shit like you and they never keep their word,” Milt shouted.

“It’s not up to us. It’s up to the client and he said you have to live, so that he can torment you with the recording. He has it all planned. Now, do you have anything useful to say, Chamberlain?”

“I’m not fucking my friend,” Milt answered.

“Well, that’s your loss. Because I have many men that would love to while you watch. So is that what you want?”

Russ said, “Milt, tell them you’ll do it. Please don’t let anyone else do it.”

Milt turned his head towards Russ’s bed and softly said, “Russ, I couldn’t if I wanted to.”

“Oh don’t worry, we think you’ll get into the program quite easily once it’s started.”

“What is wrong with you? Don’t you understand how wrong this is? Can’t you see that someone is sick in the head to do this?” Milt tried logic.

Too bad logic wasn’t in the cards. “We’re getting paid very well for this, Chamberlain. So either way we’re going to have fun. We either watch you do your partner or you’ll watch while my men do him.”

“Milt, please?” Russ pleaded.

“Russ, I can’t do that to you.”

“Milt, you said you were my friend. Best friends fuck. It’s as simple as that. Now tell them you want to do me.”

Milt started trying once again to get out of the handcuffs to no avail. “We won’t say anything if you let us go now.”

“Chamberlain, you’re not getting this. You’re going nowhere if you don’t go along with this. He won’t let you live.”

“Maybe neither of us want to. Did you ever think of that?” Milt wondered.

Russ said as calmly as he could. “Milt, you told me last week that I was your best friend and that you loved having me as a friend. Were you lying?”

“No, I wasn’t lying. But I won’t take advantage of you just so they can get their jollies,” Milt explained.

“Please Milt? Think about it,” Russ pleaded once again.

Suddenly Milt heard the man go stand next to Russ again. He started thrashing on the bed and said, “Get away from him.”

“What are you doing? Get your fucking hands off of me, you asshole,” Russ yelled. 

“I’m just cutting your clothing off, Agnew. That’s all. I’m no pervert. They want to watch, not me,” the man continued to cut all of Russ’s clothing off. Then he started on Milt’s.

When he was done getting all of the clothing off of them and leaving them naked and exposed the man said, “I’ll give you ten minutes to decide. Ten is it.”

Milt heard the door close and said, “Russ, please don’t ask me to do this.”

“Milt, we have no choice. I don’t mind that much, really.”

“Well, I do. So they’re going to have to kill us first,” Milt answered.

“Milt, they might kill you but they’re going to use me up first before they kill me. You heard the man.”

“Jesus Christ, Russ. I can’t fuck you. That’s rape. I don’t do rape,” Milt commented as calmly as he could.

“Milt, please? I don’t want those other guys to fuck me.”

Milt could hear the terror in Russ’s voice and he hated that they were doing this to him.

“I won’t let them do anything to you. I’ll kill them first,” Milt promised.

“So, you’re going to do it?” Russ asked softly.

“Yes, I’m going to do it. I don’t want to do it, but I can’t leave you in their hands either. That would be totally irresponsible of me. I’m sorry you’re in this, Russ.”

“Thank you, Milt.”

“You won’t thank me when it’s over,” Milt said sadly.

“I might. I’m your friend too,” Russ said hoping it would help Milt.

“Jesus, they’re drugging us again. I’ll try to stay alert as long as I can,” Milt said quietly as the gas filled the room. He knew that Russ was already asleep. He could hear the heavy breathing. Milt followed him soon after.

~~~~~

When Milt woke up again, he was untied and so was Russ. Milt looked at Russ’s naked form and wondered if he could actually do this to him. Milt had always wondered about it, but had never said anything to Russ about it. Now, that choice was taken out of their hands.

Russ started to wake up and Milt rushed to his side. “It’s okay, Russ. I’m awake too. Don’t be worried, all right?”

Russ got off of the bed and went into Milt’s arms. Milt just held him close and wondered what was going to happen. Milt then saw the lube on the dresser across from them.

“Russ, are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Milt, I’m sure about this.”

Milt leaned into Russ’s hair and kissed his head. Russ held him even tighter if that was possible.

“I hate to break this up, but get busy or we drug you again and you’ll have no choice in getting it up. Either fuck him now or we’ll make sure you do after this.”

Milt pulled Russ’s face up and kissed him. The kiss was soft and filled with longing. Russ realized that Milt wasn’t faking this. He might mean it. This made Russ feel somewhat better.

Milt said, “The lube is over there, I’m going to get it and get you ready. Unless you’d rather do me.”

“No changing roles. You’re going to fuck Agnew and that’s all there is to it,” the voice said louder and angrier this time.

Milt couldn’t tell who he was angry at and he didn’t really care at that moment anyway.

Milt began to kiss Russ once more and they moved over to the bed. Russ found out the strangest thing, he liked the way Milt kissed. It didn’t bother him at all. He had been with men before, so this wasn’t new to him, but he’d never been with a friend. That he worried about a little.

Once on the bed, they began to kiss and fondle each other until they were both hard.

Russ finally said, “Fuck me, Milt. Get me ready and fuck me.”

Milt got the lube out and started to stretch Russ easily and slowly. He didn’t want to hurt Russ in any way. Milt went down on Russ and sucked his cock until Russ said, “I’m right there. Fuck me.”

Milt slid extra lube on his dick and slid into Russ’s tight hole. Russ was so warm and inviting that Milt knew he was going to come quickly. Milt pulled Russ’s legs up around his waist to get even closer so that he could get in deeper. With every thrust, Russ was breathing harder and harder.

Milt began to fist Russ’s cock until he whispered Milt’s name, threw his head back and came all over the two of them.

Milt knew it wasn’t going to be long for him either, so he gave three hard thrusts and came moaning Russ’s name.

Milt kissed Russ again and said, “I do love you.”

“I know you do. No one else would have done what you did,” Russ said with pride.

Milt started slipping out and saw there were wipes by the bed. He cleaned himself up and then Russ. Then he slid into the bed with Russ and they both lay there waiting for the next scene in this horror show. 

~~~~~

Milt woke up but didn’t open his eyes. They had drugged them again. This time Milt was cuffed to the wall again. He didn’t even try and fight it. He had just done something that he had always dreamed of and now it was ruined because of this. Russ would never be able to look at him the same again.

Milt knew the man was in the room and finally asked, “What do you want now?”

“We’re going to drug you once more, un-cuff you and you’ll be free to go. The client got exactly what he wanted, so we’re keeping our end of the bargain.”

“Can you tell me why he did this?” Milt asked.

“All I can say is you sent him away and life wasn’t good for him in prison. He said you’ll never find him again, so don’t even bother looking. He’s been out awhile, so you have no idea when he got out. How many people have you sent away that carried a grudge? He’s just one of the many, I would say,” the man answered truthfully.

“You’re just doing your job, right?” Milt asked very sarcastically.

“Yes, I was. You didn’t look like you were having such a bad time either. The client was very happy with the tape of it all. Do you want a copy?” the man asked hatefully.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Milt asked.

“You did what he wanted. You should have been willing to die for your friend, not fuck him.”

Milt didn’t say anything more because he knew it was true. He waited for the man to leave the room and listened for the sound of the gas again.

~~~~~

“Commander, we got a DVD of Chamberlain and Agnew and you wouldn’t believe what’s on it,” Font said to Kim.

“Bring it here and let me see,” Kim ordered.

Font, Aaron, Jacocks and Niblet walked into the office.

“It must be bad if you’re all in here,” Kim stated as he slipped the disc into her player.

“Oh my god, do you see the blood all over Milt’s arms?” Erin asked.

“They must have cuffed him and someone is forcing him to do this. Why else would he do this?” Kim asked.

Niblet said, “They probably gave them a choice in death or fucking. I’m glad that we got the recording because that means they’ll probably let them go now.”

“So where did the blood come from?” Aaron asked, never taking his eyes off the hollow look on Milt’s face.

Kim guessed, “It looks like he fought them and they keep him locked up until he did what they asked. Were they working on anything unusual?”

“No, we’ve all been working on the Benson case. It’s boring. That wouldn’t have caused this. This is something old and someone had time to plan it properly. Maybe a year or more. So I say we look back at someone he sent away and got out in the last year or so,” Erin suggested.

Once the recording stopped, Niblet said, “Did you all notice how they kept their eyes closed the entire time? This must have been devastating for both of them. I don’t know where to start looking for them.”

~~~~~

Milt woke once again and sighed to himself. How was he ever going to live with this? And were these people going to actually let them go?

Russ woke up and looked over at Milt. “Do they want a repeat performance?” Russ wondered.

“No, we’re free to go. There are some of our clothes from the house on the dresser over here. We need to call Kim and report this,” Milt said coldly.

Russ was afraid of this. He knew Milt was never going to forgive himself for this entire thing. “Milt, we did what we had to do. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Whatever. I say we get dressed and call Kim,” Milt suggested again.

They both put their clothes on and walked through the open door. There was no one in the building but Milt and Russ. 

They got upstairs and Milt saw a cell phone. It was Milt’s. He called the station and asked for Kim.

“Guziewicz?”

“Kim, it’s me. I need to report a rape.”

Russ shouted, “It wasn’t rape!”

“I need to report a crime,” Milt corrected himself.

“Milt we got the recording of what happened. Where are you?” Kim asked.

“I have no idea. Let me see if there is an address out front. Talk to Russ for a minute,” Milt handed him the phone and walked out front to see if he could find an address.

“Agnew, are you all right?”

“Peachy…”

“I’m serious, do we need medics when we come?” Kim inquired.

“I’m fine. Milt’s fine except he’ll need some mental help through all of this,” Russ said.

Milt walked back into the room and grabbed the phone. “We’re at 2305 Hamilton Blvd. It’s a white building. We’ll be outside waiting for you.”

“Milt do we need medics?” Kim asked once again.

“No…We’re fine.”

“We’ll be there in five minutes. Hold on,” Kim stated.

Milt closed his cell phone and said, “The Calvary is on the way. A little late, but still on the way. They saw the show, Russ.”

“Oh shit…I was hoping that the guy got his rocks off and just stopped at that. Where else do you think he’s going to send it to?” Russ questioned.

“Maybe the press. I don’t know.”

“We did what we had to do, Milt.”

“There is no way we can justify what we did. I’ll never get over it,” Milt said as he walked out of the building.

Russ sighed and knew he was going to have to work on this with Milt if it killed him.

~~~~~

Milt didn’t look at Russ once while they waited for Kim and the gang to show up. Russ was freaking out about that.

“Milt, this wasn’t our fault. We need to blame the right person,” Russ stated.

“I know, but that’s hard to do when I did what I did,” Milt admitted.

“Milt, I came, so does that make it wrong for me too?” Russ asked softly.

“No, not wrong, just weird. This is going to be hard, Russ. I think you should stay away from me for a while until I work some things out in my head,” Milt suggested.

“No man, I’m not staying away from you. You’re my partner, remember? We’re sticking together, Milt. It’s as simple as that.”

“Nothing is simple about any of this, Russ.”

“Maybe not, but we’re not separating. So stop talking about it. Got it?” Russ asked angrily.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Milt confessed.

“Stop being sorry. You didn’t hurt me. It felt good and we made the best of it. Just stop telling me you’re sorry. Okay? While you’re at it, could you at least look at me when you talk to me?” Russ pleaded with Milt and it worked. Milt looked over at him sadly, but looked nonetheless.

“I’m sorry that it had to happen like this.”

At that moment Kim and the gang all came driving up and slammed on the brakes. Kim was the first one to get to them and said, “Are you sure you don’t need a medic?”

Russ smiled at his worried boss and said, “No, we’re fine. We’ll be just fine, don’t worry so much.”

“Yeah, what’s fucking between friends?” Milt growled as he walked to Kim’s car and got in the front seat.

“Russ, I don’t know what you’re going to do about this, but he isn’t fine,” Kim said.

“He’s embarrassed. Wouldn’t you be?” Russ asked.

Erin came over and hugged Agnew and said, “Russ we’re so glad you and Milt are all right.”

Russ hugged her back and said, “Thank you.”

Aaron and Font walked up and Aaron said, “We’ll get the fuckers, don’t worry.”

“I’d rather just forget the entire thing,” Russ said as he walked over and got in the back seat of Kim’s car.

“I guess they’re ready to go file a report,” Kim said as he headed to her car. She knew this was going to be the quietest trip they would ever make. Sighing she got into the car and left her officers to gather up all of the evidence at the site.

~~~~~

When they got to the office, Kim barked, “Get into the meeting room and I’ll meet you there. I’ve got to get some paperwork to fill out.”

Milt and Russ both walked to the first meeting room and sat down at the table. Milt sat quite far away from Russ, which pissed Russ off.

“What? Do I have bugs or something? Why are you sitting so far away? You hate me now don’t you,” Russ asked miserably.

Milt got out of his chair and sat in the chair next to Russ. “Is that better?”

“You do hate me, don’t you?” Russ asked quietly.

“Russ we’ll discuss this when we get to your house. Kim is almost here. Don’t talk about any of this in front of her. Promise me?” Milt asked.

“Okay, I’ll wait until we get to my house. Then we’re going to talk about some things.”

Kim walked through the doorway and said, “Do either of you want to see the tape?”

Both men said, “No!” at the very same moment.

“Good. I didn’t bring it with me. Now, here are the forms, we’re going to get them filled out as best as we can. You were kidnapped and then sexually abused. Wouldn’t you call it that?” Kim inquired.

Russ spoke up and said, “No, just kidnapped and made to do things that we didn’t want to do. We weren’t sexually abused at all.”

Milt sighed loudly and Kim said, “Do you disagree, Milt?”

“I fucked him, Kim. That’s sexual misconduct no matter how you look at it.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic, Milt. It wasn’t like we didn’t enjoy it. We both did. So just shut up,” Russ shouted.

Kim almost smiled for a second. Then she saw Milt’s face and stopped immediately. “So, we’re just looking for kidnappers, am I right?”

Russ answered, “Yes.”

Milt just clammed up and didn’t say a word.

Russ filled out the entire report and nothing about the sex was written in it. When he was done he handed it to Milt to read and sign.

“You’re kidding, right? I fucked you. You can bring me up on charges for that, Russ.”

“Kim, this paper is ready. There is no reason to bring in the tape at all. Why would anyone care? They kidnapped us and that’s all you need to know.”

“I agree with Russ, Milt. So, get over it,” Kim snapped.

Milt got up and stormed out of the room. Kim looked at Russ and said, “Do we need to make appointments at the shrink?”

“Duh…What do you think, Kim?” Russ asked sarcastically.

“Let me give you both a ride home,” Kim said.

“That would be great, but chances are, Milt’s walking if I know him at all. Can you help me find him?”

“Sure, let’s go and find him,” Kim said.

“Martin, do you happen to know which way Chamberlain went?” Russ asked his fellow worker.

“Yeah he went over to the garage. I saw him there. He was pacing there. Is everything all right?” Martin asked.

“Yeah, everything will be just fine. Stop worrying, man. We’ll see you later,” Russ said as he and Kim walked across the street to the parking garage. Sure enough there was Milt doing laps in the parking garage. Kim would have smiled if the circumstances were different.

Russ caught up to Milt and said, “Come on, you promised you would talk to me at my house. Kim is going to take us home now.”

“Fine…” Milt walked over to Kim’s car and got in the back seat this time.

“Milt, why are you sitting in the back seat?” Russ asked.

“Why not? What difference does it make?” Milt asked angrily.

Kim barked, “Stop it right now, Chamberlain. It’s not Agnew’s fault about what happened and I want you to stop blaming him right now.”

“I don’t blame him, believe me. There is only one person I blame and that’s me.”

Kim rolled her eyes and Russ wanted to. No one said a word for the entire drive home.

~~~~~

When Milt and Russ walked into the house, Milt said, “I need to take a shower.”

“And like I don’t?” Russ asked bitterly.

“Fine, it’s your house, take yours first.”

“Milt, take yours and I’ll take mine last. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sounded so angry,” Russ admitted.

“You have every right to be angry, Russ. I’ll hurry with my shower.”

Milt had no clean clothing so he walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. He really wanted to slam it, but he held his temper at bay.

He stripped and stepped into the steaming hot water. He didn’t put any cold on at all. The door opened and Russ’s hand touched the water and he said, “Turn some cold on, right now.”

“I need to get clean,” Milt said.

“You’ll get plenty clean with warm water, not scalding hot water. Please, do it for me,” Russ pleaded.

“Fine,” Milt answered and turned the hot water down.

Russ said, “Thank you.” Then he left Milt in peace to take his shower.

It was almost a half of an hour later when Milt came walking out all cleaned up. “Your turn, Russ.”

“Thanks, man.”

Milt stared at the door and wanted to say something to his friend, but he didn’t know what to say. What do you say to a friend that you just fucked? Milt had no idea.

~~~~~

When Russ came walking out of the bathroom, he found Milt out on the front porch. He wasn’t moving and Russ was afraid he was over-reacting. He started for the doorway and Milt said, “I’m fine.”

“Okay, I was just checking.”

“Russ, did I hurt you today?” Milt asked, out of the blue.

“No, I thought you’d be able to tell that much,” Russ replied.

Milt turned around and asked, “What happens to us now?”

“What do you mean?” Russ inquired.

“I can’t just go back to being your friend,” Milt said.

“Why not?”

“I fucked you. I enjoyed fucking you. It would never be the same again,” Milt confessed.

“I enjoyed it too, so where do we go from there?” Russ asked this time.

“I don’t know,” Milt answered.

Russ walked over into Milt’s space and went into his arms. Milt held on to Russ for dear life. “I do love you.”

Russ smiled into Milt’s large chest and answered, “I love you, too.”

“So what do we do?” Milt questioned once more.

“How about dates?” Russ replied.

“Dates?” Milt asked.

“Yeah, I’d sort of like to date you. I mean like a movie and dinner some night. We could work our way up to sex,” Russ suggested.

“I could do dating. Would you like to go for dinner and a movie tomorrow?” Milt asked.

“Milt, are you going to be able to put this behind us? I don’t want it getting in our way of a relationship.”

“Russ, I think I’ll be fine. I thought you wouldn’t want me around you anymore and that killed me,” Milt declared.

“I want you around all the time. I say we go to dinner and a movie tonight, so that we can sleep in each other’s arms tonight.”

“You’re on. What movie would you like to see?” Milt asked.

“First of all, I want you to call Kim and tell her that we’re not going to file any charges. I don’t want to look for them. They’ll only remind us of bad times. I want good times. So call, okay?” Russ pleaded.

Milt couldn’t say no to Russ. He picked up the phone and dialed the station.

“Guziewicz.”

“Kim, we don’t want to file any charges. Let’s pretend like this didn’t happen. Russ and I are fine with that. We’re doing all right. We’re going out to eat tonight and seeing a movie. So, don’t worry if you call and we’re out.”

“Milt, those vids might show up anywhere at any time. What about that?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Kim. See you later.”

“Take the next two days off and be well, both of you,” Kim ordered.

“We are well, Kim. Stop worrying. I’m over it and Russ is helping me the entire way. Tell everyone not to worry.”

Milt hung up the phone and smiled at Russ. “How about dinner and dancing at home?”

“You got it. You’re really okay with these guys doing this to us?”

“No. I love you and I want to be with you, so it’s best that we leave the bad stuff behind. Hopefully we’ll never hear from them again.”

~~~~~

They both decided where they were going to have dinner that night and Milt was extra cautious of people watching them or listening to them. He was afraid that they were still being watched.

“Milt, are you worried that they’re watching us?” Russ asked.

“A little. They had to have had more of an agenda, don’t you think?” Milt asked, wanting to hold Russ’s hand in the worst way.

“Let’s not worry about them. Let’s only think about us. It’s time for us now,” Russ commanded.

Milt smiled and put his hand over Russ’s. Russ smiled back and knew everything would work out all right. They both knew that it would take time to get over this, but they could do it. 

From across the room, a nice looking young man was watching them, unknown to Milt and Russ. He took his camera out and snapped a shot of Milt holding Russ’s hand at the table. He smiled and walked out of the bar. No one noticed him and that’s how he wanted it.

The end


End file.
